Teen Titans: Wish's Regret
by Chile Hadwing
Summary: After the Teen Titans saved Tokyo, we follow a new teen hero and their story, of adapting to powers, and just figuring everything out! My own OC
1. Chapter 1: The New Begining

"The Titans save Japan! See Dad, the Teen Titans aren't so bad." I set my newspaper onto the table, with the headlines, "Teen Titans save again!"

"I never said they weren't bad, Honey, just my boss is better." My dad's voice was muffled by the eggs in his mouth.

"He can't be mad because his sidekick left to go on his own, then to join another group. Plenty of other heroes' sidekicks leave and save the world, like the Flash and the Green Arrow, and do you see them complaining?" I set my plate of breakfast on the table and sit down across from my dad.

"Yes, well," My dad stands with his plate, shoving the last egg into his mouth, "They are just a bunch of kids, handling lesser villains. Robin seems to be fine now, but he was better off with-" he was interrupted by the alarm on his phone, telling him to get to work. "Sorry, Annabel, Sweetie, I'll see you after work." He grabs his coffee mug and the car keys and heads to the door, "You're my gem!" He shouts as he shuts the door.

My dad is off to his very exciting job of designing weapons for Batman. Yeah, he's pretty cool. But because of his boss, I have been very interested in super heroes my whole life, I've always wanted to be one to be honest, I know just about everything about them, but that's only half of my life, the other is tech, I take after my dad, he has thought me what he knows, so I can make just about everything with just some nuts and bolts.

That's how my dad and I bonded after my mom left us with my brother and sister, leaving me saying I was "my father's child". Neither of us can let people in anymore, my dad is afraid I'm going to leave him sometimes. But so am I.

I grab my backpack and head off to school.

I was just about the typical person at school, for what they know anyways. I have long, brown hair, hazel eyes, and normal height; I think I'm ordinary, but I have been objected many times. And when I'm told I can be more, I just "go with the flow". And just with one friend, I'm fine, I don't need anything else. Besides, everyone at school calls me, "Sneak", because no one ever sees me coming, so I scare people often, and when I scare them, they get the wrong idea about me and think I'm just some creep. I bottle up all my anger a lot, but I release it through my tech, and if I don't, it gets pretty bad.

"Sneak! Sneak!" my one friend, Gigi comes up to me, "The Gotham Carnival is tonight!" She points to a mini poster with a carnival and happy children on it. "You are ganna come with me right? I already got Josh to come with me, maybe he will finally ask me out?" My friend Gigi is crazy for this guy, Josh, and I'm surprised he hasn't asked her out yet; my friend is genially pretty, light orange short hair, big brown eyes, and light freckles. She's the kind of girl the guys commonly like.

"I don't know…" I trail off, thinking. "A carnival sounds like I would not typically go to…" I smirk with sarcasm. Carnivals and other places with rides and games, and lots of deep fried food is what I love to go to most.

Gigi squeals, "Yay! Ok, I'll meet you there at 8:30!" she skips down the hallway singing a tone.

After school I come home, hearing noise in the garage. I walk to the door, hearing a man speaking. I open the door, seeing my dad sitting at the desk, his bald spot facing me, and his pot belly away from me, "Hi, Dad, I'm home."

"Hi, Honey." He mumbles in frustration, "Just trying to work on this here new design." He points to a blue print and I walk closer to see it.

"Oh! Well, here," I take the pencil and erase some markings. My dad gasps, "It's ok, you just needed to change the cord wirering and the bolt size from 5 to 3 with the cords going and direction. Now instead of the…whatever this is, from exploding in your face, it can now shoot an electrical net from the gun. You shoot it, once it hits your target, it immediately get electrical charge. See!" I say cheerfully.

My dad strokes his prickly beard, contemplating my configuration, "Annabel, you are so smart! It makes perfect sense, solving more problems that hadn't ever been thought of yet. Your my little gem." He pats my back.

"Glad I could help!" I go back to the door, "I'm going out tonight, and I might not be back till later, so goodnight!"

I got to my room and put more suitable clothes on for going out, a tee shirt with "HERO" on it, and a ruffled skirt, with a large hoodie, and leave.

The carnival really did look like the magazine, with the smiling children and all. I find Gigi and Josh and joined them, "Hey there."

"Hi, Sneak." Josh replies. I really dislike him; he is not a kind person to his past girlfriends and uses them. I've tried to tell Gigi this, but she never listens and thinks he is just perfect.

"Josh." I nod with a hello.

"Sneak! I have to tell you something, let's get on this." Gigi tugs my arm onto a tilt-a-whirl. We stand in the line and she begins, "Ok, so Josh and I were here a bit before you, and we went onto a Ferris Wheel together-" she stops to get onto the ride's seat, "and we talking about friendly stuff, right? The when we get to the top-" she stops again, when the ride starts, and our car spins in a circle, everything around us is in a colorful blur, all the smells blend together into one big carnival smell, like popcorn and cotton candy together into one. Gigi continues, "So then he says, 'you know, Gigi, I have to tell you something,' then I said, 'what, Josh?' and it was exactly what I was hoping for, for a long, long time, he said, 'Gigi, we have only known each other for a short time, and I feel I know so much about you, and I want to know more, but as more than a friend.'" It was _soooo _sweet, Sneak.

I was truly happy for her, but also having pity, and a bit of jealousy, all at once. I was happy for her that her crush liked her back. I had pity that her new boyfriend was a player. And I was jealous, that no one has ever said that to me, no one has ever asked me out, Gigi has always been the one to get the boyfriends, and I've just had to watch it all happen in the high school. And even though we are only sophomores, she has had plenty of boyfriends; I have felt she needs to share the love, literally.

"Sneak, Sneak…Annabel." Gigi interrupts my train of thought, and I notice the ride has stopped, people are walking past us to get off, "You ok?"

"I'm fine, Gigi, I just need some space." I get off the ride and walk around the carnival alone. Gigi doesn't know me well, but she does know, when I say I need my spaced, I really need my space.

As I walk around, the people at the game posts shout for me to play, I ignore them for as long as I can, and when a man says I need to try to whack as many weasels as I can, I've had enough, "SHUT UP!" the area goes quiet, "I've had enough! I don't want to whack any weasels, I don't want to toss a ring onto the bottle, and I don't want to pop the balloon with a dart!" my hands clench to a fist, and I breathe heavily.

"Sounds like you want away from this," an unfamiliar voice comes from behind me, I turn around, to a tent, with an old lady sitting down at a table "Come, Child, I can fix that."

I sit down in a chair that the table, across from the old woman, "How?"

"You have always wanted to be a hero, correct?"

"Yes, how did you know that?" I was surprised she knew that, but I quickly realized my shirt might have given it away.

"I know many things about you, Annabel."

I stand up, "Alright, you are starting to freak me out." How can she know my name?

"Well you still want to get away from it, right. I don't understand why, you're a beautiful girl."

"You don't understand me."

"I might not understand you, but I know you, just sit, I can help, you want to be a hero, well I can arrange that."

"You can? How?"

"It does not concern you how, just what it will cost."

"Ok, tell me, what does it cost, I have money." Was I really going to become a hero? And for money?

"No, Child, I want something more precious. I will give you super powers, but only if no one ever sees your face again, if someone ever sees your face; your powers will be gone."

Before I could think, the words slip my mouth, "Yes." I hadn't known what I had done till after I said it, no one can ever see my face ever again.

The lady smiles, "Alright, you have powers once you turn around, then no one can ever see your face."

I stand up, put my hood up, having it droop over my face. I leave the carnival, looking to the ground. Wondering where to go, I can't go home. My dad can't see me, and if he knew he would never forgive me, I have to leave; Gigi will be fine without me. I can easily slip away.

I quickly go to a costume shop, looking for something to temporarily cover my faced till I make something better. Then I see it, it caught my eye so suddenly. It was the most beautiful mask I have seen. It was a maroon color, it was large enough to cover my whole face but my mouth, it had pointed tips at the end, and had rhinestones attached to the end of the tip.

I grabbed the mask, put a 10$ bill onto the counter and quickly left.

There was only one other place I can go where no one can find me, the forest.

* * *

:D i dont know about you, but that was intense!

Comment if i need to post the next chapter!

And tell me if she is a Mary Sue.

:D thanks


	2. Chapter 2: A Discovery

I had been sitting here for over a day, trying to find my powers. The woman did not tell me what I could do, but I felt…different. Something different was coursing through my body, my fingers tingled, my head felt light. I felt…new, evolved. It was a joy I waited for, for a long time.

I concentrated hard, trying to generate something to come up, but I got nothing.

I decide to take a break. The forest was quite, and I was alone. But it finally hit me.

I left my father. The last thing I ever wanted to do had happened. Neither of us wanted any more abandonment, but I gave it to him. But I couldn't do anything about it, if I stayed, it would not have been good for either of us, and I would have been putting him in danger.

I curl into a ball, crying into my hands. The crying soon became sobbing, and my voice went from silent to wailing. I was so foolish to go to the witch and have her give me powers, and even when they can't do anything. Why did I have to do something to ruin my life?

I began to scream, the inside of my body was on fire. My tingling fingers begun to sting, piercing them. My light head had felt so light it was going to implode. But them, it all released, sending an explosion of different lights everywhere, making a loud 'boom'.

I looked up, the trees had lost all of their leaves, and the sound of the bugs was gone. There was no sign of life anywhere around me. Now I was truly alone.

Was this my power, to destroy everything in my path? What a horrible power, and only controlled by my emotion. I stood, looking around, hoping no one was around that I could have hurt. No one was there, and I felt a bit relieved by that.

I fell back down to the ground, my body felt sore. I closed my eyes, just for resting.

I was dreaming I was flying, all above the forest. Feeling joy, nothing mattered, and I had no worries. Just flying, letting it all lose.

I woke up suddenly by the sound of my stomach roaring, I hadn't eaten in three days. I'm in the forest and I don't know what to eat. I lay onto the ground, curled back in to a ball.

If I was home, I could be eating right now, if I hadn't done something so stupid by going with a witch and letting her make a fool of myself. And I had to do the last thing I have ever wanted to do to my father. Why was I so stupid? I really did mess up the rest of my life. At times I would wish for more in my life, it was so ordinary, and boring. Except now I can see that was a mistake. What I used to think was truly sad and emotionally troubling about my mother was nothing about this.

I begin to feel my body heating up, my fingers piercing, my head about to implode, and my body releases into an exploding of colorful loud light. My body felt drained of energy. I close my eyes to rest, not being able to move, starving.

I wake up, unable to move. I was really starving; apparently I did not think this through enough to the point where I would not know how to get myself food to live. I close my eyes and just hope this will all be over soon. If I was going to die, I would like to die in peace.

I lay there, the whole day, till light. At night I take my hand, and think about leaving my dad all alone, and how horrible I feel about it. My hand tingles, think more strongly about it, my hand bursts with maroon shimmery light, two times the side of my head. I sit up by the amazement. Focusing on it, I get it down into the size of two fists. It was cool, the illuminating light was coming from my fingertips, and I just don't know what it is. The light fades away once I feel content. Was that how I controlled it? With emotion? I closed my eyes and think more.

I suddenly hear footsteps, but I don't dare move or open my eyes, it might be someone or some animal harmful, but my stomach wants otherwise, it grumbles harshly, causing me to moan. I feel whatever it is, getting close to my face. I curl up in pain as my stomach gives me more pain.

This thing picks me up, carrying me in their arms. Whatever this was, it was not an animal from the forest. But before I open my eyes, I'm stuck with a shot and fall asleep.

I wake up, in a bed, a cozy one for that matter. I look to the side of me and see three more shots next to me, whatever it did to me; I don't want it to happen again. I get out of the bed, urgently. I get to the door of the bedroom; I walk down the open hallway, trying to find my way out. I reach what looks like a living room. This place was very large. I see a large door and run to it. It had no doorknobs, "What kind of place in this?" I say to myself, trying to find a way to open it.

"It's my home," I hear a man's voice behind, "And it's really not safe for you to leave."

I turn around, and see it's a familiar face, "You're- you're…" I was astonished by the face.

"You know who I am! Well that doesn't happen often." He looks to the ground,

"Of course I know who you are, you're Speedy" I felt a bit safer, he wasn't a bad person; he was the sidekick of the Green Arrow.

"I am, and you are starving. Come." He stands next to me and leads me into the large kitchen.

"Wait, why aren't you with Titans East?" I say confused.

"Oh? You know about us. Yeah, well," he scratches the back of his head, "They replaced me; I'm not so much of a 'team player'."

I hadn't seen him up close before, actually, I've never seen him, I just know of him, he was surprisingly attractive, his short orangey hair, tall, no one at my school had looked like this, but no one at my school was a super hero with a mask. "I see…." I trail off, "So…how about that food."

"Yes! You seemed to be starving, how many days were you out there for?"

"Uhhmmm, about 4 or 5." I look to the ground embarrassed.

"Well, it took me about a day to find you," he looks at me seriously, "I saw the big ball of light, did you do that?"

"I believe so; I still don't really know how I did do it though…" I say, seeing a large plate of food being put in front of me, a sandwich, chips, carrots, and a big glass of milk. Right away I put everything in my mouth. "Fooooooood….." I say to myself.

He looks sternly to me, "you don't know how to control it…?"

I nod my head, and all of a sudden, I panic, checking to see if my mask was still on, it was, "Did you see my face?"

He looks confused, "No, why…?"

I sigh with relief, "Good." I begin to eat more food.

"I think you have to explain a lot, uhhmmm…" he looks at me.

He wants my name, I don't have a super hero name, so do I tell him my real name? Or just come up with something? I don't know what to do.

I look at him blankly.

"What _is_ your name?" he looks at me.

"Uhmm…Annabel…."

"Hm, I would of thought it would be…more…"

I grit my teeth, "What's wrong with my name?"

He steps back, in regret, "No, no, I would have thought that, you know, you have powers, sooo…"

I relax, "Oh, you mean an alias, like a superhero name, I got cha."

"Um, yeah, that's what I meant. So you don't have one?"

I chuckle, "I haven't gotten that far, how am I supposed to come up with a name when I don't even know what I can do?" I smile.

He rests his arms on the counter, resting his head on his fist, "you're…not normal."

"What do you mean?" I stand, confused.

"You never have one emotion, I mean, just you know, in our conversation, you had 5 different emotions."

I sit back down in the chair, looking to the ground, embarrassed, "Oh, yes, that. Well, that's normal for me. It's perfectly fine except when I'm mad." I dismiss the conversation from my head and go back to finishing the last of my carrots.

There was a silence for a bit. I averted my eyes from him, I kept looking at my plate, but I could feel his eyes on me. This was very awkward, 'you're not normal'? He's the one who's not normal for thinking that's an okay thing to say to a person. But I shouldn't be arguing. He's the one who gave me a place to sleep, and food. I should be the last person to be rude to him. He still shouldn't have said it. I rapidly finish my carrots.

"Well, thanks, Speedy, but I must go. I have…some business to get to." Get up from the chair and go to the door. Making some excuse to get out of this house.

"Didn't seem like you have business in the forest…" he smirks as he points out.

"You don't know me! You didn't know what I was doing in the days there." I know I would not win this argument, but I could try everything. I didn't want to stay here.

"Oh really? Because destroying the forest is doing something businessy." He crosses his arms and walks closes to me, still smirking.

"Did you ever think that it was to save someone?" ok, this was becoming ridiculous, I can't keep coming up with things.

"Well by the looks of it, that would have killed them too." He comes closer to me, grabbing my hand, "did you realize it hurt you too?" I look at my arm, bright red; my eyes follow down, till I get to my hand, also red. Speedy looks into my eyes, seriously, "you need to stay here, Annabel"

My eyes widen at my skin, "Wh-why is it like this?"

"It must have had to do with your powers; they are really cool, actually." He lets go of my hand, taking a step back, "in your body, you have this… energy… I guess coursing through it, and when your emotions are strong, it comes out, but not as energy, as...how do I explain this… sonic sound." He looks at me and smiles, "Annabel, your power is creating high and low frequency of sounds."

"Sonic frequency, alright, I guess that's alright." I nod to myself, "But that explain why I'm red!" I point to my red arm.

He sighs, "well, when you...'exploded' your skin had a reaction to it. Well, it's like putting your skin on fire, to make more sense."

"Will it go away?" I ask. If my skin were red, that would be horrible.

"Like burning your skin, it will eventually." He walks and sits on the arm of the couch; I follow him and stand there.

"Well, it's better than never." I shrug. It was another silence; we really had nothing to talk about. I was just a girl living in his home from being stranded in the middle of a forest. We're not friends, catching up on our lives, laughing together and such. But I have to wonder…why did he take me into his home, was it out of pity? Could he really tell I was starving and not well. "Why did you bring me here?" I bluntly ask.

He looks at me, like he didn't see it coming. He stands up, "well, I saw the blast of light, so I went as fast as I could to get there to see if anyone was hurt. And I saw you, still alive, but badly hurt. So I took you in to see if you were ok." He walks toward me, grabbing my chin and lifting it up so I look at his face, "Plus you were kinda cute." He smiles slyly.

I blush and look to the ground, "and so you took her when she was the most vulnerable to your house?" I kid.

He lets go a takes a step back, blushing, "no! That's not it at all!" he shakes his hands in denial.

I look up to him and smirk, "Then you put her in a nice bed, later to come, and do what…?"

"You are a horrible girl, you know!" He points his finger at me, "I could never do something like that!"

"That's what it sounds like to me…" I cross my arms and look to him smiling.

He looks at me as I smile. He lowers his finger and smiles, "you know, Annabel. You're not bad." He walks past me, patting my shoulder.

* * *

Review please! it tells me how im doing.

i dont plan on continuesing if i dont get reveiws.

*let me know if Annabel is a Mary Sue*

Thanks ;D


	3. Chapter 3: Deepest Regret

Accepting more OCs for later in the story! PM/Review with character bios! :D

* * *

I was standing in the large silent room alone. Was this really what was going to become of my life? I couldn't handle not being out. The truth was, I missed people, I didn't like them at times, but it's someone around. I miss my dad most of all.

I have to stay strong, I missed my mother, and I can get used to it. My brother and sister were gone, who knows how old they are now, I barely think of them…ever. I can't think of them, it'll only bring more tears, and tears are the last thing I need.

I go to the bathroom, hoping a nice shower will clear my mind or that I will wake up from some bad dream I'm having. Though that's never the case.

I walk around, and I realize, I don't know where the bathroom is, "Speedy! Where is the bathroom!" I shout in the hallway, hoping he is near to answer my question.

I see his head pop out of a door; he looks at me blankly for a second, then points to a door at the end of the hallway.

"Thanks." I nod and head into the door.

It was truly large, the shower, the sink, everything, even down to the soap. I look in the cupboard for a towel; I set it on the counter next to the sink, when something catches my eye. It was something green in the mirror. I look up in the mirror and find it's….my hair.

I screech. My hair is green. It was an odd shade of green, not neon, not the color of the leaves on a tree, but almost the color of a jade. Was this with the powers? My hair would change to green? That witch.

"You okay?" Speedy bursts in, looking worried.

"My hair is green!" I look to him, grabbing my hair, "Why didn't you say something?"

"I thought that was normal, you're talking to the wrong guy about it. I'm a superhero, remember? I've seen all the aliens with purple skin." He somewhat rolls his eyes, "At least yours is pretty, it shimmers."

I blush, looking back in the mirror, moving my hair back and forth, seeing it shimmer and shine in the sunlight. I smile for a short while, but it goes away when I remember what color it was before, "It's supposed to be brown. Why is everything so messed up?" my eyes start to tear up. I grab the tow to hang onto. I collapse onto the floor sobbing, "I messed up, I messed up." It's all repeated over and over again.

Speedy bends down in front of me, "If it makes you feel better, your tears are small gems." He brushes my face, and shows me, small purple colored gems.

"Ohhhhhhhh! Why? Why was I so incompetent?" I cry into the towel.

"You know, I like your look." He grabbed my attention and I look up, sniffing, "I like you, Annabel."

I wipe my nose with the towel, "You can't like someone you don't know, Speedy." I get up with the towel, "gems" streaming down my face. I walk out of the bathroom and down the hall.

"Well I think your intriguing if that helps!" he shouts down the hall.

I stop. Really, he just said 'intriguing'? I turn around swiftly, "just because I'm intriguing does not mean you are going to like me." I say softly, and turn around, going back to the room I started in, all I wanted was to be left alone.

"Hey." He grabs my hand stopping me. I turn my head towards him, seeing him look down at me, "Last time I checked, your powers were not knowing how the future would turn out, so let's just stick to now, and me getting to know you. Then hopefully I _will _like you."

I blush, but it quickly goes away, "Does it look like I want to talk?" More tears come down my face.

"Fine, we don't have to talk then." He pulls my hand towards him, so it causes me to stumble to him. I land against his chest and he warps his arms around me.

When I finally catch up with the situation, I tightly put my arms around him. It was really what I needed now, even though I didn't want to admit it. And when I've gotten comforting hugs, it was never from a guy, and it never felt quite like this. The minute I placed my hands around him, I knew I had some sort of feelings, he suddenly wasn't annoying, instead he was kind. He was trying to help, not make things worse. I just don't want him to find out more about me, then leave me, thinking I'm some freak, or boring, or too "not normal" as he said before. I really just need someone right now, I can't risk that. I grip harder together.

If he does think I'm just some not normal girl, how is he going to deal with that? If I were to accidentally offend him, will he yell and screen at me till I'm on my knees begging for forgiveness? If I disobey his rules will he send me to defend myself in the empty world by myself?

I just don't want anything horrible to happen, like with mom.

Mom. When I tightly grip Speedy, I realize that I really do miss her, for all the bad things she has done to Dad and I, I love her still, because she is my mom. I want to see her; I want to see my brother and my sister. I want to ask why Mom did what she did, I want to yell at her for leaving me and my dad emotionally scared and not being able to trust a single person anymore. I want to ask her what the real reason for leaving me behind was. I want to hug her, and tell her I love her and I missed her all these years.

"Speedy, if you ever are going to leave, tell me it first." I say in a hushed tone while my face buries in his chest.

"I don't ever plan on leaving, Annabel."

Except I know that wishing for a castle is more realistic.

* * *

Please reveiw your thought on this. it will help me for writing in the future.

Wont continue without Reveiws

Thanks ;D


	4. Chapter 4: First Battle's Bet

It's been long since my first day here, a couple weeks or so. And I was truly enjoying myself, which hasn't been the case for many years. I felt like I was home, it was a new life for me. I even have my own room for building my own gadgets.

Speedy and I have been getting alone really well, we barely fight, we tease each other often though. He has taught me how to use my powers the right way by not losing control of my emotions and blowing up the world.

When we first worked on it, I was surprised, he made my powers sound different, when I have them controlled; it's like the sounds my turn table made. When you look at it, several strings of different light come between my two hands, each one causing a different sound. My hands move closer together the sound gets higher, if I move my hands further apart, it gets lower. If I move a finger, its according sting will change sound a bit. I'm still experimenting with it. And now I don't miss playing with my turn table.

I sit in the chair in the kitchen waiting for breakfast Speedy currently cook. I move my hands back and forth, causing a sound like low pitched rumbling, but in tune, sounding catchy.

"Not in the morning, please, Annabel." Speedy finally chirps in.

I put my arms on the table, grabbing my silverware so my hands are occupied, "these powers are great, Speedy, but how is this beneficial to fighting crime?" I ask confused.

Speedy turns around from the pan of scrambled eggs, "Well, we'll just have to have you fight crime sometime, then, huh?" he smirks.

"Um…BAD IDEA! If I can't do anything how will I defend myself?"I point my spoon at Speedy.

"I've taught you some basic combat skills. Besides, I've always wanted to save a damsel in distress." He smiles.

"Fine, you won't need to save me, I can do it on my own." I cross my arms, putting my nose in the air.

"Oh, is this a challenge?" he leans his arms on the other end of the table; "Do I get something if I win?" he smiles.

"What would I get, if I win, hmm?" I counter ask.

"Well, you could always take a private power lesson from me."

"I already get those." I laugh, "Something more… significant.

He thinks for a second, "Fine, if you win, you can take a private cooking lesson from me. How about that?" he sighs, like he's giving his life away.

"That sounds better. If you win, I'll give you a private lesson on making mechanical stuff, like a new arrow design." I smile.

"Ok! Deal. If you can't figure out how to defend yourself, and I save you, I win." We both shake hands and smile, "You are going down!"

I laugh, "Tell that to the burning eggs."

He jumps and turns to his smoking black eggs. Speedy swears under his breath and takes the pan to the trash and disposes of the badly charred breakfast meal. "I guess will just have Pancakes then." He sadly sighs at the pan.

"You're saying it like pancakes is a bad thing!" I hold up my fork and knife, licking my lips.

Soon we both sit, enjoying the best pancakes I have ever tasted. Cooking lessons from Speedy could actually be a good thing…

It was later when we both finished breakfast and went on our own for the day when I heard a loud knock on my door.

"Yes?" I open the door to see Speedy at the front, smiling.

"Ready to prove yourself?" he asks.

My eyes widen, "All ready? That was so quick, like, a couple hours, I never thought crime could be so ironic…" the last comment I said to myself, "Wait, I have no costume or apparel…" I panic.

"Yeah, that's crime. Well, com'on, we have a criminal to stop." He steps out of the way so I can leave, "And your fine now." He looks up and down at my jeans and large hoodie.

I take a deep breath. Now that the time has come, I was very nervous. I really thought it would be a bit longer so I could have a better understanding of my powers, but I guess crime works that way.

We arrive into the city, I see the place is a mess; destruction has come its way through here, "Oh my god." I cup my mouth with my hand.

"That's what we're here to do, Annabel." He looks over to me and sees my worried face, "You'll be fine, you've got me if you can't defend yourself." He wasn't joking this time.

I nod, and we both run to get to the criminal that could have caused this much destruction. When we get there, we see the most damage done, and I see a very large, red figure in the distance, "Adonis…" I whisper to myself.

Speedy hears my comment and replies, "Oh good, you know who this is. It helps sometimes."

The tall villain turns around to see us standing there, "Oh, look, sees that Speedy is here…and a new _girl_ _friend _of his." He turns to his side, pulling out a lamp post, "Well, com'on."

I quickly think of what to do as I run forward to Adonis. I take both of my hand and make a sound with my hands. I stand there, making a sound, trying to think what I can do with this.

"Aww, look at this," Adonis tips his head to the side, "She makes music for me. Thanks, but I'm a bit busy now." He slams the lamp post to where I stand and I quickly run away.

Think, think, I have to think. What can I possibly do? I put one of my hands on my head, trying to think.

I stop; I removed one of my hands while making sounds waves, it detached and sank. I could use this, I could.

I stand up, "Hey!" I grab the red mans attention, "Listen to this!" I take me arm with the detached sound waves and throw them to Adonis. They immediately stretch out, hitting him by the head, making a loud 'boom'.

He cups his ears, couching over a bit. The sound had hit me too, causing me to shrivel up a bit in the loud, low sound. I took my other hand made more sound waves. I took the combination of the two, and slapped the together, hitting Adonis and making an even stronger and louder sound. It must have hurt too as I assumed, thinking of giant low sound waves hitting you repeatedly.

"Come here!" he runs to me, grabbing me with a single hand, bringing me to his face, "You have a talent, Girl." He grasps me harder and I try to wriggle my way out.

I get my hands released and make a sound wave between the two of them. He's too close to having a good effect, and I'm too close the sound would affect me too. The sound waves between my hands make its normal sound.

He squeezes me harder, constructing me like a snake would, about to eat me, about to defeat me.

I close my eyes, and move then, hoping it will do something. I hear a yell from the man if front of me and I open my eyes.

My hands were on the other ends of his head; I could see the sound waves coming out from my hands, and made it through him, to the other hand. Was I doing something inside of his head? Before I could release, the noise from the tall man had stopped and was falling forward. His grip on me had loosened and almost released on me. I had almost broken free, but when he had collapsed to the ground, I was trapped under by his shoulder.

"Speedy." I look off to the distance, to the tall super hero who was just standing there, stiffly, with a bright red face.

He snaps out of it, and quickly runs towards me, "Annabel, you ok?" he crouches to me, trying to life the large metal above me.

"I'm fine." I say quietly and exhale my last breath before I lose consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5: A Dinner and A Sunset

"Annabel, Annabel." I wake up in a gray, cold room, filled with equipment. Speedy's voice greets me.

"Where am I?" I say, sitting up.

"This is the hospital part of the house, in the basement. You haven't been down here because you haven't needed to be." He smiles, "I'm glad you're ok."

"Me too. I guess you win the bet." I say, defeated. I honestly wanted to win.

"No, you won, Annabel." He says gently.

"But you had to save me. Wasn't that the bet?" I was really confused.

"That wasn't the bet. True, I had to say you, but you defended yourself and learned how to use your powers to fight, it was really quite impressive." He smiles to me.

I pull out my hands, looking at them, "yeah, impressive." I said to myself. I don't know what I had done to defeat Adonis, but it felt good to bring him down.

"So I guess I'm teaching you how to make dinner, then. Let's go." He holds out his arm for me to grab.

I get up, putting my arm through his, "So, why didn't you fight at all?" I ask as we make our way back to the kitchen.

"Auh." His face gets red, scratching his head, "Well-well, when we first got there, I couldn't move, and my face got really hot."

My face gets red too and I realize it was when Adonis said I was his 'girlfriend', "Oh, I see."

I wonder if he thinks of me the same way I think of him. Every time he gets close to me, I just wish him to kiss me. Every time he stands next to me, I want him to grab my hand. Does he want the same of me?

We walk up to the kitchen in silence. Arm in arm.

"So, what are we making for dinner?" I ask, resting my arm on the counter.

"I thought just some spaghetti. Pretty basic, but still good." He starts to get out pans and cutting boards.

I lick my lips, "I think if you touch any food it becomes good."

He laughs, "Thanks, I guess that's true from what people have told me." His smile is wide when he looks back to me, "Alright, you are going to cut up some onions and garlic for right now." He puts water in a big pot and places it on the stove.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You're not going to show what you're doing there, and how to do it?" I point to the water boiling on the stove.

"What?" he looks at me wide eyed, blinking for a second not believing me. "Uhmmm, this is boiling water…and…"

"I'm kidding. Obviously not a good joke." I look to the cutting bored, "I have never been good at being funny."

"Oh good! For a second there I thought you really didn't know how to do anything in the kitchen." He smiles, placing his hand on his chest, chuckling a bit.

I take the knife and begin to cut the onion. I hear the crack of dry noodles breaking and being splashed in the pot. Speedy places the lid on top of the pan and looks over to me.

"Ah! Annabel!" he races over to me, "Stop! You're going to hurt yourself cutting like that! You have to cut like this." He stands behind me, grabbing both of my hands, making a gentle motion with the knife, holding it further back, "See? And now your food will be cute more efficiently." He smiles.

He continues to stand behind me, cutting my onion for me, "Speedy, I think I got it."

He releases my hands and steps away, "Sorry." He gets quiet and stirs the noodles in the pot, blushing.

We cut up the vegetables, and cook the noodles, now we work on smashing up the tomatoes for the red sauce.

"Just squish it, put all of your anger into it." Speedy explains as he shows me the device to make the tomatoes into sauce.

I shrug, "Ok, if you want." I take the handle, pressing down hard, over and over again, gradually getting faster.

Speedy grabs my hand, "Yeah, don't put all of your anger into it. I got it. Go ahead and head up to the roof; I'll be up there soon with dinner." I let go, stepping aside.

"Alright then. But don't keep me waiting, that smells really good." I smile and head up to the roof.

I get to the roof, just as the sun rests on the horizon. Walking to the end of the, I sit, dangling my legs of the end, this was a pretty tall tower, it was far enough that if you fell you would survive it. What a disturbing thought.

I quickly think of something else instead of people being thrown off the end of the tower and dying. The sunset was really beautiful. I've never seen something like this that was a part of nature this beautiful. It looked like a photograph, in one of those brochures for another country of sorts, which would be the scene to a romantic moment with a man and woman in the picture.

Those always bothered me. They were too artificial, the pictures never seemed real to me. The man and woman didn't look like they were really in love. When you're in love, the woman isn't supposed to smile wide when the man sweeps her off her feet and dips her into the sunlight, she is supposed to blush, or giggle. At least, that's always what I had assumed. I have never been in love where someone else loved me in return. I have always waited for that time to come.

"It's time!" I jumped by the sound of Speedy's voice behind me, "Here is your dinner. The one _you _made!" Speedy hands me a plate filled with spaghetti, sitting next to me, draping his feet over the edge of the building. He looks to me smiling, "Well, more or less."

Looking to him, the sunset light made his face even more stunning, weather he had the mask or not. The orange hair of his glistened and blew in the wind. Even slurping up his red, messy pasta was somewhat attractive.

"Aren't you going to eat?" speedy turns his head, confused.

"Hm?" he shakes me from my thoughts, "Oh, yeah. Looks good." I dive my fork into the mountain of appetizing, slimy food. I look at the twisted supply on my fork before I place it in my mouth, "Dear god," I turn my head to Speedy, wide eyed and opened-mouth, "That's the best damn spaghetti I have ever had!"

He laughs, "I'm glad to hear, crime fighting and cooking, my only talents." He says cheerfully.

"Well that's not true." I say out loud.

"Really? What are my other talents?" he sounds surprised.

"well, you thought me so much, that's one thing, you are kind, you took me in at my worst time," I bring up.

"That's a personality trait, Annabel. Not a talent." His tone was flat.

"Well, you're so good at being kind that it's a talent." And it was true, he was completely kind, the kindest person I know, "And, you…" _made me love you._ I almost say, but I trail off before the words come out. It would have been awful when he says he doesn't like me the same way, "are so quick-witted." I cover myself.

"Yeah, I guess that's all true." He smiles genially, "Thanks. No one has ever told me those things."

I shove another forkful of spaghetti in my mouth before I can say something embarrassing. But I chew quickly when his smile goes away and looks off to the sunset, "You okay?"

"Yeah," He nods, keeping his focus on the sunset, "I guess I've just realized you are the only one who has told me those things."

My heart broke a little for him. My father had always said I was the pearl to his oyster and that I was perfect in every way. And that's how I felt about Speedy, "Speedy," I look into his eyes, imagining what color they would be, "I think your perfect in _every _way." I smile.

His eyes widen as he looks to me, "No one has definitely said that to me." He was really surprised.

I blush; it was stupid of me to say. I get up, "I'm going to go and eat inside." My eyes begin to well up, causing my voice to be unstable. I knew I was going to make a complete fool of myself, I know his feelings aren't the same as mine.

"Wait," he grabs my wrist, "Sit. I'm sorry." His face still a bit surprised, and confused. He had no idea what had upset me, but he still apologized. He really wanted me to stay up here.

I sit back down, my eyes shiny with tears, "I've never seen such a pretty sunset." I try to keep my focus out, so he doesn't see my incoming tears as I try to shove them back down. I shovel another forkful of pasta in my mouth.

"You've never seen a sunset?" the amazement in his tone was almost unsettling.

"No, no. I've seen one, I just haven't seen one this pretty." I finally manage to make my tears go away, "My dad never took me to places like this to see them."

"What about your mom?" he looks to me, confused.

I immediately stiffen. I never told him about my mom, so how could she take me. My eyes get hot and tears well up, "She-she…wasn't there to take me…"

He then stiffens, looking at me, surprised. Then his face changes to sorry, "I'm so stupid for asking."

"N-no, it was going to come up at some point, so I might as well explain…" I tail off.

"You don't have to if you're not comfortable telling me." He gently wraps his hand around mine.

I sniffle, looking to him as strait-faced as possible without crying, "You are the person I would be _most_ comfortable sharing it with." I pause, gathering all of my strength not to cry while I explain. I take a deep breath and begin, "When I was a small child, I had an older sister, and younger brother. One day, my mom was gone, along with my brother and sister; she left a note saying she was leaving. No reason, no apology, just said she left. She said she left me to my father because I was 'his child'. And never saw them again. My father never regained the trust to remarry, and I never regained the trust to make real friends." I exhale, letting the tears stream down my face.

"Umm…wow. I'm-I'm, really sorry. I understand how you feel, Annabel. That's why you never wanted me to leave without saying. I can't imagine how that feels…" he sees my tears, putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me in. I lean my head on his shoulder and try my best to stop the tears.

"Can I ask a question, Speedy?" I wanted to change the subject as quick as possible.

"Uhm…yeah, of course." He looks down on me, a bit confused.

"What are the colors of your eyes?" I stare out into the sunset, lowering beneath the horizon. I have been wondering this for so long, I felt now was a good time to ask.

"Sea green. Maybe you'll see them sometime…" And he truly meant it. And maybe I will sometime.

I was a bit shocked by his bluntness, not even a hesitation. What does that mean?

"What about yours, Annabel. I'm wishing to know. I know I can never see them, but I want to picture it for myself." We both stare out to the distance, not even making eye contact.

"Hazel-green. I wish you could see them now…" my tone was sad. I was sad that he could never see my face. At the time, I thought my face wasn't much to give up, but it means more now. Especially now.

"I'm sure they were beautiful." He sits there, arm around me, as we both look out.

I blush, I never expected a crime fighter to be the romantic types.


	6. Chapter 6: Someone Inturested

i should probibly start saying this before someone comes to my doorstep saying, "You've been surved." so here: blah blah blah, i dont own the teen titans or anything else related to the the copywrited Teen Titans blah blah blah. there.

and i want to say thanks to some of those people who have been following me and complimenting me, it keeps me going.

now to a very "zesty" chapter. ;D

* * *

"Hey There." I heard an unfamiliar voice as I stepped in the living room reading a magazine.

I look up to see the face that could be in this house. I immediately drop the magazine and my jaw with the surprise.

"You dropped this." The quick figure handed me my magazine. His yellow and red attire I recognized easily. It was proof who he was when he handed me my magazine before I even knew it fell. "I don't think we've," he stuck out his hand, "I'm-"

"I know who you are, you're Kid Flash." I shake his hand, jaw still open.

"Yeah, he wasn't kidding. You do know your heroes. You're much prettier than he described you." He smirks as I blush.

"So are you, Kid." I smirk back as he releases my hand, "wait, who described me?"

"Speedy. Or course, where is that bowman, anyway?" he looks around the room, trying to find Speedy.

"Somewhere, he's here for sure. What brings you here to this quite house?" I go over to the kitchen, getting a glass of water and sitting on a chair at the kitchen island.

"To see you, I thought I would surprise you and Speedy but coming and meeting you. And you are…." He leans on the other end of the table, realizing he never got my name,

"Annabel." I take a sip of my water.

"That's a nice name. And yet, you have no hero name? Don't you think that's a bit…_dangerous?_" he says the word "dangerous" in a way that's almost…flirtatious.

"You are flirting with me," I smirk, but it quickly goes away, "Wait, don't you and Jinx have a thing together?" I ask suspiciously.

He chuckles, "Jinx and I did many _things_ together." He looks at me slyly.

I wince at what he was implying, "Well if you did these "things" together, so doesn't that mean you are committed to one another?"

"Yeah, we kinda just stopped, she moved on, so we are no more." He stare in the counter top and I could tell he was hurt by her doing so.

"Well that's ridiculous! Who would want to leave you!" I say loudly, trying to cheer him up, "you are 1) very good looking 2) considerate, you picked up my magazine." I wave my article of collected paper in the air, "3) quite smooth and 4) good looking. I don't see _any _logical explanation for that." I smirk at the end of my comment.

He looks up, "Those all seem accurate." He smirks back, "so Annabel, why are _you_ here at _Speedy's _house?" he moves his eye brows in a suggestive matter.

"No, no." I laugh, "Not like that, not at all." I laugh and blush a bit.

Wow, was this kid cute. He was gorgeous, he was pretty slick, and he obviously isn't completely shallow. He seemed to really like Jinx. Ah! Wait, I can't do this! I love Speedy!Damn love triangle. I have to break it somehow.

But he's sooooooo cute! His red hair was so good-looking to his blue eyes. But I can't like him, I like Speedy, this isn't good. When I've read books, love triangles _never_ work, the moment I get into one, I'm in trouble. But my gut tells me just go with it. 2 guys are better than one.

Whoa, what part of me did that just come from? I have never acted that…that…well that slutty. This Kid guy is bringing out a whole new part of me, and I kinda like it.

"Annabel? Annabel? Did you get lost in there?" Kid comes in front of my view and breaks my train of thought.

"Oh! Sorry, I was thinking about something. What were you saying?" I loom to him, now giving him my attention.

"I was just asking if your face was as pretty as the rest of you?" his charm made me blush.

"I wish you could tell me for yourself, but you can't ever see it." I bow my head down in embarrassment.

"And why's that?" his face was puzzled.

"Because if you see my face then I lose all of my powers." I say, ashamed it has to be this way, "And it's all my fault that you can't."

His face was a bit surprised, but it soon fades to a smile, "Well it's not like you're the only hero that wears a mask, I mean really, it's more common than not." He looks to me and smiles, "I can picture your face just perfectly."

We both look to each other smiling.

"Hey there, Annab-Kid Flash!" Speedy walks in, seeing the kid and also being surprised, "You're…here…" he walks over to us, still with a surprised face, "how's everything going in here?"

"Just fine, Speedy." I interject, "Kid and I get alone greatly!" I smile cheerfully.

"Yep, just _two peas in a pod_." The way the kid said it made my face get a bit hot as I nod in agreement.

Speedy looked to use, a bit suspicious, "Alright, well I'm going back downstairs for work. If you need anything, Annabel-"

"Yep, just call for you, I got it." I wave him off as he leaves the room. The door shuts a I look to Kid, "'Two peas in a pod'?" I blush a bit thinking about it.

"yeah." He smiles, "just us two in a pod together. I would like it plenty being stuck _right_ next to you in a pod." His smile becomes a devilish smirk.

My eyes widen as my face becomes hot and bright red and I stiffen, "Uhmmm….Uhmmm…" I completely choke up and can't say anything.

He laughs and rests his hand on my shoulder, "You're so cute."

My face gets hotter; thank god he can't see most of it.

I think you're cute too, for the record. Too bad I can't get it out of my mouth.

I hear a buzz coming from the computer in the living room. Speedy quickly comes in, "Alright, com'on, we have to go, seems that Gizmo is at it again. Flash….." he looks to the red and yellow man hesitantly, "You can come too." He sighs.

Kid and I both look to each other, smiling as we walk out.

His short green body with long spider legs was hard to miss, and hearing that voice didn't help, "Well look, seems that Speedy and Kid Flash are bringing a girl here. Who's is she?" he smirks with the high-pitched sarcastic tone.

"Neither of them!" I shout as I whip my sonic sound to him, unfortunately he dodges.

"Missed me!" his laugh was absurd and unnecessary. "I bet you can't get me!"

I run after him, releasing more whips onto him, but he was too fast, skipping away at the last minute.

Speedy joins in; shooting his arrows to the criminal, but the villain quickly herded himself elsewhere. Soon the Kid comes in, running circles around him, trapping him where he is, Speedy shot his explosive arrows while Gizmo was trapped.

Gizmo took out one of his devices, holding it out, causing the Kid to fly forward. He flew, straight towards me.

"Ouc-" I began to say, but when I opened my eyes, Kid was on top of me, his arms on both sides of my shoulders. I blush before I could finish.

He smirked, laughing a bit at the same time, "Wow, lookie here." His face became a bit more serious, "Are you okay?"

Before I could answer, I was grabbed by a technical arm, "I guess you are the Kid Flashes, then huh?" Gizmo holds me up to his face, "He always picks the dumb brats I guess." He shrugs.

"Don't say that about Jinx!" he shouts back to Gizmo, pointing his finger, scowling.

"I'll show you dumb." I mumble to myself, pulling out my spare wrench (I always keep one around). I start to un-screw parts of his spider legs, "Hey, Gizmo!" I shout, grabbing his attention from the others, "If you think I'm so dumb, why did I just set an explosive, hypersensitive, nuclear radar to all of this stuff you have?" I smirk and I unscrew the last bolt, causing his legs to crumble, releasing me.

"You did what?" he quickly stands, checking all of his devices, "This is not supposed to happen!"

I step back to where Kid and Speedy stand, "Then next time don't use Palifloriminium as the base of everything you make." My smirk becomes a grin, "We can go and let the police take him." I turn around, saying to my friends as the young villain panics.

"Won't he get away?" Speedy and Kid both ask extremely confused and wowed.

"No, he can't step 10 feet away from all of that crap. He really isn't that good at making that kind of stuff. Com'on, I want to go home." I begin to walk away.

The two follow behind me, "What's "Paliforamugum?" the Kid asks, puzzled, almost to a point that he was disoriented.

"It's 'Palifloriminium'," I correct him, "And it's a combination of liquefied aluminum, fluoride, and some other stuff. Used for modern day weapons for the government and stuff. But you're not supposed to know that. Honestly, it's a very poor material."

They both look to me like I'm speaking another language, "So what's an "explosive, hyperactive, something, thingy, thingy." Speedy asks, the same way as the Kid.

I sigh. I'm going to have to put this a simpler way this time, "It's something you do, to a device," I speak slowly, like I'm talking to a child, "that causes it to explode if you act to much around it, or leave." I finish and they still seem confused, "It's something you do to a device so that if you jump around in circles around it or leave it, it will explode." I say bluntly and flatly.

Coos of "ohhh" come from the two standing on both sides of me.

We get back to the house and enjoy a nice dinner. Then later Speedy goes to bed early and the Kid and I are left, talking on the couch.

"So Jinx didn't just "move on"?" I ask honestly.

"No, no she didn't." he lowers his head, upset.

"Do you mind me asking what _really _happened?" I had a concerned tone in my voice. I honestly wanted to know.

"No, its fine," He inwardly and outwardly sighs, "what _really_ happened was that she had wanted more in life, and she made that very clear to me. Her adjusting to the life of a hero was not what she had expected. If it weren't for me, she would have never done it for as long as she did. So then she decided we should be exclusive, she went out with other guys, and so forth. And one day, she had become exclusive with another guy, leaving me to hear this after I hadn't seen her in a month. And that was the end. She was truly wonderful, really. But she was a villain at some point, and part of that had to come out somewhere." I sighs a deeply, still looking to the ground.

This was not something I knew, I could have said something catty, but assuming from earlier today, he would have yelled and screamed at me, "Alright, Kid, I'm going to ask a question, and you need to answer honestly." I wanted my tone to sound as helpful and comforting as possible.

"Sure." He looks up to me, his eyes glossy.

"If Jinx walked through that door, coming here for you specifically, would you take her back?"

"Yes, I would." I see a tear stroll down his face, "But that's never going to happen. At the end, she said she really couldn't stand me anymore."

I grip his hand tightly, "If she couldn't stand you, then why should she be allowed into your thoughts still? A person has so little memory. Why keep her there if all there is left of here is her hatred and betrayal?" My eyes soon begin to tear up, thinking of my mother, and how I am a hypocrite, saying these things, when my thought of my mother are her betrayal.

"That's really smart, thanks so much, Annabel." He lets go of my hand, then to wrap his arms tightly around myself, both of us crying over each other's shoulders. He then pulls away, "Wait, why are you crying?" he sniffs.

I pause, stiffening in silence, "I-I think it's time for me to go to bed, Kid." I stand, looking him strait in the eye, as he looks up at me, wide eyed. "Goodnight." I walk to my bedroom, stepping into my pajamas and crawling into bed.

Kid, you know your way into a girl's heart.

* * *

that was charming :D

Reveiw this chapter please! tell me how im doing, it helps me to make this perfect as can be!

still accepting hero and villian OCs, please Reveiw or PM me their bio

thanks ;D


	7. Chapter 7: Just What She Wanted Pt1

alright, lets quick get to the point, blah, i dont own the Teen Titans, or anything eles owned by someone who can sue *is that how you spell it?* me.

Introducing 2 OCs brought in by people, dont worry, i have more to come. *Their credit is going to be below*

Enjoy! ;D

* * *

I trudge my way into the living room, sore and tired from the day before. My eyes were barely open when I still noticed the room was somewhat empty. I look up, seeing Speedy resting his feet on the coffee table, reading the news paper.

"Hey, where's the Kid?" I drop myself onto the couch next to him. I could tell there was a bit of disappointment in my voice.

His eyes remained on the paper, "Oh, uhm…I sent him home…seems like he had a lot to do hero wise back at Keystone City…"

"Hm." Was all I could make out? I could tell he was lying to me; he had that same voice when he lied about taking my Sixteen magazines. I know he did, I smelled the perfume samples to his room. I still don't know why though…

"Oh! Speaking of hero things," He looked to me, a bit more confident in his voice, "I went on one of the super hero forums you talked so highly of to…." He thought to himself for a moment, and then smiled to himself, remembering the memory, "Well, It's not important why I was on there." He snaps back to himself before, "but anyways, it read that our villain, Control Freak would at a super hero/comic book convention, all terrifying…. and nerdy, I'm sure."

"I don't even have a hero costume…" I sigh to myself.

"I thought you might say that." He stands, leading me to his room, bringing me to his closet, "I lied, I took that magazine, but with that, I had this made for you. From a _close_ friend." He opened the closet, I gasp, seeing the revealed stunning hero attire.

I took the hanger off, seeing the teal dress with long sleeves, becoming large, and droopy starting from the elbow the getting largest at the wrist. It had these smooth, thin, plum colored draperies, connecting to the shoulders, then connecting to the wrists, "Is this…?" I said out loud, rubbing my fingers together with the fabric.

"Yes, high density polarized titanium. It's true that its ten times stronger than steel." He smiles, putting his hands behind his back in excitement, being proud of himself.

"I know…" I sigh to myself, "My dad worked with this stuff, _I've _worked with this stuff's blue print, I have never seen it before…" I look, seeing a crimson belt, the same as the color of my mask, and two droopy same one connecting to the back belt, then draping to the front, like the ones above, "Wow, this is…truly amazing…"

"Wait, wait, here's the best part!" he shouts in excitement, grabbing the bottom drape, opening it up, "I had them make a special place for a couple of your work utensils, because you saved us back there with Gizmo, you might need them." I look, seeing my wrench, screwdriver, and other work utilities heavily strapped in, "And don't worry, they are easy to get out….once you get the hang of it…" he begins to think of the scenario.

I look to him, smiling, "how did you know I would love this so much?" I stand in awe at both Speedy and the attire.

"Well, like I said, I took your fall edition of Sixteen, and looked at your folded pages, which was your kinda hippie style, so I took that for the sleeves and somewhat cape. Then the colors just came from your mask and your powers." He grins widely, so proud of what he did.

I saw it now, that the color of the whole attire matched my powers, but my belt, which matched my mask. "Speedy…" I trail off, gathering everything in, "I don't know what to say other than thanks, this is truly amazing." I couldn't think of anything so I throw the dress to the bed and hug him tightly, "This _so_ beats wishing for that grappling hook for Christmas when I was nine." I thought out loud.

He grips me tightly, chuckling to himself, "I loved getting it for you, now I kinda know how to shop for a girl…if it has to do with polarized titanium."

I let go, I shock, "Wait, if I have the costume, what's my name? I can't have people calling me Annabel…" I gasp.

"I didn't think that far…" we both sit on the bed simultaneously.

We sit on the bed for about a half hour before I come up with it, "I'VE FINALLY GOT IT!" I stand.

I get to the convention. After Speedy and I split up to search on our own, I began to walk around the large crowds of people dressed of real and fictional superheroes. I had heard jealous snarls from women around men, and demanding coos from men, all around as I walked, looking for someone who might know.

I suddenly notice a girl, staring lively at a cookie. She caught my eye with her high quality original costume…well; no…it was her _real _diamond claws that caught my eyes. Everything else was pretty much casual; her black belly shirt and black pants, and the knee high gray boots were just like the people with casual clothes. Her hair was long and black, with a curvy figure her skin was a light golden color, her blue green eyes stood out against her skin. She had looked as if I had seen her before…

"I would think your gloves would get stolen." I approach her cheerfully.

She looks up, jumping a bit against the wall she was leaning against, "Oh, if you _dare _touch them, then I will use these to-" she gasps, "these drapes, they are polarized titanium! And this is the good stuff." She bends down, taking a bit of her cookie, feeling my drapes. She stands up, "I'm Shadow Cat, but you can call me Kitty Kat." She smiles.

I sigh, I earned her trust, and she even had the slightest hint of a Russian accent, "Hi, I'm Frequency. I'm actually here on some business." I smile, shaking her hand.

"You must be there's only one person I know who has this kind of stuff." She looks at me up and down, making me a bit insecure.

"That's my thought too, my father worked for him, so that's how I knew what it was. But my friend actually got me this." I stick out my arms, making my drapes dangles there smoothly.

"Your friend must have good connections, or he is among the real people." She pauses, thinking for a second, but snaps out of it, "You were speaking of business for me…?"

"Oh! Yes, my friend and I have heard Control Freak is here, do you have any idea where he might be?" I actually like this girl; she seems to be really cool.

"No, I hadn't even heard of this, but if I do see him, I will try my best to stop him, and maybe you can help." She seemed to be very bubbly at this state.

"Well, I'm sure my friend won't admit it, but we will need all the help we can get. So thank you very much, Kitty Kat. And watch out for those cloves." I point to her diamond gloves and walk away.

This place wasn't too big actually, in the two hours I have been here, I have circled this place many, many times. But I guess I hadn't walked down the Hero Hall of Fame.

The one hallway was so swarming with people; I begin to push my way through the crowd, looking at all of these heroes I know so well. I reached the section of Teen Titans, and reached the last, Robin. It was dead empty, except for one girl, I didn't see her face, but she was sending off horrible emotional waves I could tell no one wanted to be there. Her orange hair was kept up, and her clothes looked like something a ninja would wear, but purple. I let her be and kept walking forward.

Then I remember who she is, she was raging on the forums a year ago, an unknown hero from Japan, filling in for Starfire. I quickly race to where she was before, but she was gone. People had already been spreading rumors about her and Robin; she had left though, going back to Japan. I wanted to speak to the girl who had been new, so I wasn't the only one.

The Ginger Ninja.

* * *

She just needs someone to relate to.

thinking about setting up a Facebook page, for extras and all that jazz.

the OC Ginger Ninja was created by: KitsuneTajiri *She has her own story too for extra ;)

the OC Shadow Cat/Kitty Kat was created by: xXspoiiledheartXx

Still got some space left for OC Villians and heroes! PM me please!

Thanks ;D


	8. Chapter 8: Just What She Wanted Pt2

blah blah, i dont own the Teen Titans or anything eles copywrited, or the OC in this chapter blah blah. but i do somewhat own my OC, so not stealing!

thanks to everyone coming back to every chapter, leave reviews please!

* * *

I decide to take a break. So I quietly lean up against a wall. I look out to the swarms of people, laughing and enjoying themselves here.

I had always wanted to come to one of these, but my dad would never let me, saying, "Everything they say there isn't true." So I was never allowed to go. And now finally coming here, I have to agree with my dad, for about a month, I had been living the life of a hero, and the way they display it isn't true at all.

"Hey, does that happen to come in a shorter size?" I hear a voice and turn my head, seeing a group of 5 teenagers standing by me, smirking at me.

I just tried to ignore them, but they didn't let up, "So, is your super power to attract guy like us?" his tone was smooth, and he was dressed like the Green Lantern, and the friends behind him were dressed like others of the Justice League. He was the only one speaking, tall, with deep brown hair.

I rolled my eyes and ignored them more. But they got worse, all moving in closer to me, "So, you wanna come alone with us?" he was about to grab my hand when a loud thud came above my head.

I look up, seeing an arm rest against the wall above my head. I look in front of me and jump a bit. Speedy's face was close, and dead serious. His hand gently rested on my hip, and he moved in closer, his breath was rapid and warm. He was so close I could feel the heat radiate of his face and onto mine.

My face got to be red, and burning up. Was he really going to kiss me? The thing I have been waiting for, for a while, could happen now.

His face got red and swooped over, gently kissing my cheek. My face got hotter when his lips touched my cheek.

He pulled back, his face red, and shy. Then he looked back at the group of teens, snarling at them. They quickly ran away. He turned his head back to me, blushing a bit, "I'm sorry, I had to." He said quietly and shyly.

I just stared at him, my face was bright red, even though he couldn't see it, it was generating such heat, "Uhmmm, uhhhh…" I couldn't say anything else. My body froze, I couldn't do anything.

He smiles, looking to the ground. "Well-well, we should continue our search." He grabs my hand, tugging it forward.

We continue to walk around for a bit, till we hear some shrieks.

"Com'on!" Speedy lets go of my hand, running toward the way of the screams.

We reach the museum part of the convention. Before I can realize what happened, I see a purple figure go past me.

I quickly whip my sound waves at it. It soon hits the ground, with a grunt. I run to it, seeing a young man on the ground, holding something important in his hand. He had black hair. But what caught my eyes were his eyes, they reminded me of…my own, they were a hazel color, a brow-green shade.

Before I could ask who he was, he kicked me with both of his legs, sending me back a few feet, had stood, and looked back at me, smirking, like I was below him. If he thinks he can get away with thinking he can do whatever he wanted, he should have thought again. I get up, and run after him.

I don't get far when a hand grabs onto my drape, "Better not, Annabel. We have a more important villain." Speedy pulls me back, and just time to see Control freak pop up.

"Hello, Teen Titans! It is I, Control Freak, your worst eni-" the large man with long hair stopped at the end of the sentence, "Hey! Where are the Teen Titans?" he starts to throw a temper tantrum.

"Sorry, you'll just have to deal with us, Control Freak." Speedy shout as I stand next to him.

"Oh, it's you." He says disappointed, but all of a sudden lights up, "Oh? Who is this standing next to you, Speedy? A new hero possibly?"

"You can talk to me, you know. I'm right here." I cross my arms and roll my eyes.

"Well, then, let's see what you can do!" he gets out his remote, pushing a button, making many monster pop out of everywhere, from posters, billboards and stand ups.

"Speedy. Can you get them, while I take out the fat man." I smile asking politely.

He nods and gets out his bow, making many of the cardboard monsters catch on fire as the explosive arrows hit them.

I run to the long-haired villain and whip my sonic sound to his remote, taking it out of his hands.

"What? I have to use that!" he screams as he scrambles to get it.

I shake my head, running to him. I have to try my last tactic from when I beat Adonis. I make sonic waves between my hands and put his head in the waves while he tries to get the remote.

His screams were loud, I could tell what I was doing was causing him maximum damage. Except…I didn't know what I was doing to him.

He soon quiets, collapsing to the ground. I crouch down, checking his pulse, to see if he was still alive. It was, but it wasn't right. I stand to Speedy, who was watching me, his wide eyes and mouth open was showing that I had done something very wrong.

"He needs medical attention." I say out loud to him. Whatever I had done to Control Freak was highly dangerous.

Later, we brought the villain back to the house. I sat on the couch, waiting to hear what I had done to Control Freak. Neither Speedy nor I really cared how he was doing; we were just scared on what I had done to him to make him this way.

"Alright, Annabel, come with me." Speedy's voice came behind me, serious, and somewhat frightened.

I followed him to the hospital room, Control Freak was gone, and I assumed he was turned into the police. We both sat at the computer desk, and I saw a video on the first screen.

"Annabel. What you have done is highly dangerous. I first want to say that. And second, I will explain _what_ you have done." Speedy turns his chair to the multiple screens, and points to one of them which have different colored moving strings on it, "In this one, we see year frequency waves. And in this one, we see the brain," he points to another screen, with a scan of a brain. And his hand moves again, to a screen with something going on, "In this one, Annabel, when you put your sound waves in his head, the waves that moved, still moved in the brain. And because they still moved, they moved part of the brain also. When you apply your sonic waves to a part of the body, it jumbles up everything that is inside." He looks to me, still a bit serious and frightened.

This was so crazy. I didn't know I was capable of doing something so agonizing to people, "Well, how come he didn't die?"

He sits there for a moment, thinking, "He only suffered from brain damage, he'll recover, but not anytime soon." I looked to me, staring into my eyes. No, staring into my soul, "Annabel, you are capable of killing people so easily, with no trouble." His eyes seemed to be cold as ice.

I felt that I hurt him. Or that he was now afraid of me. I stand, my eyes getting glossy. I cupped my mouth with my hand. I run up to my room. And sat on my bed.

I was still in the costume. I removed it, getting into more comfortable clothes, and lying in bed. I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. The dark light coming into my room taunted me with its illumination and evilness. I stared out the window for hours.

I sat up quickly, hearing multiple voices come from the living room. I opened the door quietly, seeing the light on in the distance. I walked down the hall; I heard the voices getting louder. I peak my head past the wall to the living room, seeing Speedy holding something up to his face, standing out to the window.

"We just need you to come down, _now_. We heard all that we needed to hear. It might not be safe for you." A serious voice came from Speedy. But it wasn't Speedy, it sounded more like…

I gasped. Then covered my mouth and ducked behind the wall. And just listened to the two of them talk.

"I know, I know. I can understand where you are coming from. It so sudden though." Speedy's voice was worried, and also alert.

"Death is also sudden, Speedy. You need to be back _here_." I heard a slam against something coming from the other end. I looked over the end. Nothing had been hit. It must have been on the other end. But Speedy's face was so upset and worried.

"Yes. I understand," Speedy sighed, "Tomorrow, then." Something shuts and he turns around. I duck around the wall as fast as I could, "Annabel?" I heard his voice and footsteps of him coming closer.

I ran back to my room, shutting the door as quietly as possible. I ran back to my bed.

He was going to leave me, to go away. And I knew who was on the other end, too. And I'm sure he has to leave now too. I won't even see him. And it's all because I have changed into this, this, _thing._ I don't feel human anymore. Like Speedy said, I could kill someone with such ease.

The other line was so urgent, and it figures too. It was Robin. Speedy was going to leave to go back to the Titans Tower.

* * *

:o omg so sad!

Reveiw please!

still accepting OC Heros! :D

Myster dude that stole OC was created by: ImaginaryGrace613 *Dont worry, he'll be back*

Thanks ;D


	9. Chapter 9: What's Best for Others

*Ahem* lets get this over with: i dont own the Teen Titans. There!

now enjoy your usual Fan Fiction.

* * *

My head rests on my pillow. But I didn't rest at all last night. I never slept for more than a few hours before waking up.

I stand, looking to the clock, only to be about seven in the morning. I opened the door, with only complete silence. The living room and kitchen was empty, where Speedy usually was for making breakfast when I wake up.

I sat on the couch, my hands trembling. I was too stupid, I knew this would happen. My eyes begin to pour with tears. My hands cover my eyes, and begin to fill with gems, and I remember my tears were no longer tears, they were only small gems. Yeah, small gems instead of tears, and green hair instead of brown hair, and an empty home instead of one with Speedy in it. But it was my fault to even trust him; it was stupid of me to let him into my life like that.

I get up, releasing all of my clear and literally solid tears on the couch. I walk to the cabinet, and get out a box of cereal, and eat it straight out of the box. Tears occasionally fall into the box.

A hand rests on my shoulder, "Your crying?" a voice comes from behind me.

I turn around, seeing a worried Speedy behind me, "you-you're here. And not the-there." I set the box down on the counter. My eyes were still tearing up a bit.

"Uh, that was you last night," he said out loud to himself. He grabs a gem rolling down my face, "Of course I'm still here. Don't you remember, I'm not planning on leaving?"

"But you have to." I look up to him as his hand still rests on my shoulder.

"Yes, I do have to. But you are coming with me too." He smiles.

I brighten up a bit, "Really? Are you sure that's okay?"

"Yeah, that's wh-" he stops, "Let's just get ready to go."

We soon pack, and are out the house, riding in Speedy's car, on the way to Jump City, "Have you ever been to Jump City?" Speedy asks as his eyes are kept on the road.

"No, but my dad has a couple times for business." I say as I flip through my monthly Sixteen Magazine.

"Well it can be pretty nice there." He pauses, and looks over to me, "You really haven't been out of Gotham, have you?"

"No, my dad was afraid if we did, I would never go home with him." I look up to him, "That's why he never let me learn to drive."

"He never let you learn to drive?" he was surprised that I said this.

"Nope, he always thought I would one day drive away. Which still didn't stop me…." I quietly say, staring out the window.

The rest of the car ride was quiet for the rest of the ride.

When we arrive to the island, I couldn't believe how big it was, people on the forums said it was big, but not _this_ big. Even Speedy's house was smaller than this.

I carried my one suitcase into the home, and was greeted with Speedy next to me.

"It is our old friend! And our new friend we have heard so much about!" she was hard not to recognize her. It was Starfire, the floating Tamaranean. She was unmistakable, her orange skin illuminated, the pinkish hair of hers shined, she smiled from ear to ear. Her green eyes were to envy for.

"Wait, what do they mean they have heard of me?" I look to Speedy suspiciously.

He looked to me a bit guilty, in a startled way.

"We have heard of you so much because you are dangerous, and we need you here to keep you out of trouble." I see a figure come closer in the distance, he stops, and I see its Robin, "You could become a danger, an enemy." His tone was cold, and harsh.

"So that's why I'm here. To lock me up in a cage so I don't destroy the town. Yeah, okay, I get it. You know, I knew I became a monster, but I thought you of all people would understand and treat me better," I look next to me in disgust, "Especially you, Speedy." I drop my suitcase and walk out the door I came in.

The rocks at the end of the island were smooth, so I sat there, throwing the small ones into the water.

That's what they were talking about last night, was me killing Speedy, and coming here for his safety. I honestly thought he wouldn't be one of those guys, but you can never tell till it happens. Or the Titans, I thought they would be warm, and homely to me, but I guess not even the people you think are the most understanding just aren't.

I lay back, looking to the dusk sky. Why couldn't I fly? It would be so helpful. I just want out of here…now.

"We weren't going to lock you in a cage." I see Robin sit next to me as I sit up,

"Well, you probably weren't going to put me in a literal cage, but I'm sure you were ganna keep my in the house, not being able to fight crime, only being able to leave the house unless someone was with me at all times. So tell me, Robin, is that not a cage?" I look to him, with the same cold and harsh face he used before.

"That does sound like we were going to keep you in a cage. But we can't trust you." He looks to me, with that noble, heroic tone.

"If you keep me from leaving the house and not bring able to fight crime, how am I supposed to fight crime? You may have seen my faults and dangers, but you obviously haven't looked into my accomplishments. I've defeated 3 villains. I haven't actually hurt someone that wasn't supposed to be hurt. Do you honestly think Speedy would have kept me at his house if I was a threat?" I protest.

Robin showed a face of defeat, and I continue.

"I just got my powers; I still don't know what I can and can't do. I might not have your trust yet, but that doesn't mean you can't have me prove to you that you can trust me. I mean, why do you honestly want to treat me like this? I'm just like most of you, why can't you treat me like you treat most of them? Besides, if I became a villain, my dad's boss would probably fire him, and I've already done such emotionally bad things to him, I can't do anything else to him." I sadly look out to the water.

"Who does your dad work for?" Robin suddenly takes interests in this.

"Batman." I say like its nothing, "Wait, if you didn't trust me, then why did you have this made for me?" I ask, pointing to the costume, because he is the one who obviously got it.

He was completely surprised, "Your dad worked for Batman."

"Yeah, I would have thought you would have handled that better because you were his sidekick." I was also a bit surprised by his reaction, "You never answered my question."

"Oh, that's when I started to look into you." He stands up; beginning to walk away, like my question had no meaning.

"Wait!" I still sit there, and Robin stops, "Why did Speedy do all of this, I would have never though he was that kind of person?" I shout to him.

He turns his head back to me, "Speedy isn't. It took me so long to bring you here because of him." He turns his head back and walks back inside.

So Speedy really had nothing to do with this, in fact, he tried to stop it. But that was until last night, when he really thought I was a threat. But Robin said he wasn't like that, so why did he go through with it this time?

I hug my knees and look out to the water, confused and upset. I just wanted to be back home, where none of this happened.

"Come, Friend! We have many to share with you!" a feel my arms being tugged and the voice of a bubbly Starfire.

I stand up, and follow her inside and back to the living room where all six of them stand.

"I'm so sorry." Speedy walks up to me, saying quietly.

"Why? Why did you bring me here? Robin says you were so reluctant till last night, and that you aren't this kind of person. So why?" I ask, confused and a bit upset.

"It was because I didn't want to lose you to becoming a villain." He puts his hands on my shoulder, "I was worried about you."

"I think we have another Starfire-Robin thing going on here." A high boyish voice pops in, and I looked to see Beast Boy chirping in.

Starfire and Robin glare at him, and Speedy and I blush a bit.

"Yeah, I knew it the moment they walked in." I look to see Cyborg agreeing with Beast Boy.

Speedy and I turn around, giving out attention back to the other five.

I sigh, "So does this mean, my cage duties start now?"

Robin steps forward, "Actually, we have decided that you have some of our trust."

"Wait, is this all because my dad worked for Batman?" I ask suspiciously.

The room goes silent. Why didn't I just say that in the first place?

"Well, we never really introduced ourselves. I'm Robin. This is-" I cut him off.

"I already know who you all are." I wave my hand, dismissing it.

Everyone stares at me, "She knows her heroes." Speedy steps in.

"I hope you don't mind, if you sleep on the couch, we don't have the room for you." Robin points to the large couch.

"Sure, but, this house is huge, you guys don't have the space?" this place should have the space for another room, shouldn't it?

Robin scratches the back of his head, "Well, we have one from when we had Terr-I mean, a friend lived her, but Speedy will sleep there." I didn't know they were still avoiding the topic of Terra, I guess Beast Boy is still a bit sensitive about that.

"I see, so when does everyone normally go to bed? I'm tired." I yawn.

I hope it won't be too bad here.

* * *

Yay! everything turned out fine.

Please reveiw!

Thanks ;D


	10. Chapter 10: Danger

I dont own the Teen Titans or anything eles copywrited...i am so getting tires of this.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Yo, Quen!" Cyborg called my name from across the large room.

I had no control over this name, everyone one had started calling me "Quen" because as Beast Boy explained, "'Frequency' was just not cool". So they pronounce it like from its origin, sounding like "Cwen". Speedy has tagged alone with this in public, but when we are alone, he still calls me Annabel. Which I think it's sweet and somewhat keeping me sane.

"Yeah!" I walk to the couch, sitting beside Cyborg and Beast Boy with controllers in their hands.

"Cyborg thinks that we should play Super Sonic Race Time 3. Which is obviously the worst race car game ever to be made because of its graphics and it never runs at a normal speed. While I think we should play Zombie Invasion 2: This Time its Brains. This is the best zombie shooter out there, with its guts and gore. So which do you say?" Beast Boy lets out a sigh.

"Well…..it's obvious how you guys don't see this…." I look to both of them and smile, "You guys need to play Alien Apocalypse Revenge. It beats both of those games together." I stand up, "Now, if you boys excuse me, I have training with Speedy to get to."

Both of their eyes twinkle to me as they put in the game I had suggested. They mumble words of excitement to each other.

I had been here for a few months, they really like me here. I have gained everyone's trust. Well, almost everyone's trust, Robin still isn't very sure about me. He knows I'm not such of a threat as he did before, but I still have the feeling he thinks I'm going to stab them all in the back. I mean, I haven't gotten the Teen Titans Communicator, and I still sleep on the couch.

"Hey!" Speedy looks to me, smiling with lots of joy.

"Hi." I walk to him, looking around in the great big training room, "What are we doing today?" I smile.

"We are going to take a monthly test for you, Frequency." Robin says through the microphone at the control desk. His attitude was cold.

"Yeah, what he said. Ready?" Speedy steps back to the control desk, sitting in a chair next to Robin.

I stood in a ready position as the buzzer went off. I run forward, charging through all of the technology throwing things at me. I occasionally have to whip at something, or jump over something.

"We are going to bring up the intensity!" Speedy shouts as he pushes a bar.

A large machine rises from the ground. It had arms and legs; it was built like any other villain I would find on the street. I bring out my whips, hitting the robotic figure in front of me.

It grabbed it, unaffected by the impact on its hands. I raced around, trying to dodge its hits. I back behind it, but it turns around and kicks me, sending me back many feet. I stand up, shaking and weak. I felt dizzy, and as I swayed around, something hard hit my leg. I looked to see what it was a saw the tools inside my drape.

I smirk and run up to the robotic machine, climbing up to what is the head. I take out a wrench, removing the back plate of the head. Getting into its circuits, I pull out several wires, making this tall moving metal fall to the ground.

I step aside the robot on the ground and look to the control desk, "How was that?" I pant, putting my hands on my hips.

Speedy smiles and Robin's face was the same monotone as before, "Fine, let's try your combat skills." Robin stands, walking towards me.

"Wait! Robin, we never-" Speedy stands, but Robin holds up his hand for him to stop.

"It's all right, I just want to see." Robin stands in front of me, "Well, shall we begin?" he holds up his fists.

I put mine up and nod.

We begin, he throws punches that I block, and I throw kicks that he stops.

"Robin, why don't you trust me." I say as I throw a punch that he blocks.

"You're not reliable, who knows when you could lose control and damage the whole city." He didn't try to pretend, he told me up front. And also kicking me up front.

"How could you not trust for the time I've been here?" I stand, throwing a punch back.

"You haven't redeemed yourself in that time." We go at it, kicking and punching, blocking and hitting.

"That's because you don't try to make things better!" I was starting to get mad at him, trying to hit him hard.

"I don't always have time for you, Frequency." His eyes wince as he round house kicks me, sending me back a few feet.

"I can't believe you're pulling this shit on me! Just say it, you hate me!" I kick him hard in the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground. I grit my teeth at him.

"I don't hate you." He stand up, his nose bleeding. He ignores it and continues to bring me down.

"Then tell me the truth! What do you think of me!" my body was starting to heat up and I threw punches at him.

"Fine! You want to know the truth? I think you are an incompetent and naive child that can't control her powers and can't be trusted. You're an emotional wreck and are too dangerous. Just because you have family issues does not mean you have to cry about it to people! You say you loved your dad when he was just as big of a wreck you are. I think Speedy is being stupid for trusting you, let alone-!" he kicks me again, my nose exploding with blood as I fly back a few feet.

My body heats up more, my eyes begin to burn, "You ass!" I stand up, charging to Robin.

"A- Quen! Stop!" Speedy runs to me, grabbing my whole body, collapsing me to the ground. "Robin, get out of here! Now!"

Robin leaves the room. Leaving the training room in dead silence, an angry silence.

"Annabel, calm down. Breath. I never told you this, but when you explode with your emotion, it hurts your body, you cont do it, you'll just kill yourself." Speedy's arms grasped around my waist and arms, so I couldn't get out.

I take deep breaths, "Just let me hit him!" I shout.

"Yes, he shouldn't have said that, but you can't get angry without exploding with sonic energy. Deep breaths, Annabel." His grip soon becomes a gentle grasp, "You are a better person than that."

"You obviously don't know me well enough, Speedy." I stand up, "No one insults me like that, or you, or my dad!" I collapse, my body feeling weak.

"Damn, just the sound frequency racing through your blood is not a good thing. We need to get you to the health room, and now." Speedy pick me up in his arms, running out the door.

My body felt as if I was given so much energy, I couldn't do anything. I became mellower, and clam, "I'm sorry, I scared you, Speedy. It wasn't good of me to get that mad."

"It's alright; I would have gotten mad too. I'm just worried about your health. Your emotions are powerful, Annabel." Speedy looks forward, running into the health room, he gently rests me onto a bed. "I'll be back, I have to get someone who knows what they're doing down here." He bolts out the door.

I close my eyes, hoping for some help soon.

"Ms. Casey, you must come with me." I feel arms slide under me.

I open my eyes, to see a familiar face pick me up, "YOU!" I gasp, "PUT ME DOWN! YOU BASTARD! PUT ME DOWN! YOU ARE SO FULL OF YOURSELF! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN THE REST OF US!" I try to wriggle out of his tight grip.

"Just come with me." He holds onto me, running out the window. His voice was gentle, but still threatening in a way, "I'm not going to hurt you this time."

It hadn't even been that long being a hero, and already I have been captured. _Great._

* * *

what is going to happen! :o

Ha! you will just have to stay tuned! i am planning on taking a break! think of it as the end of a television season.

dont worry, dont worry. i am still planning on writing and posting, just other things.

Please Reveiw and favorite and all of that other stuff!

thanks ;D


	11. EXTRA: Speedy's Side

I dont own the Teen Titans, or anything eles copywrited. sigh...ENJOY THE BONUS STORY

* * *

The house was quiet, I was alone, and lonely. I stand up, "I'm going to get out of this house!" I shouted out loud. I took my bow and arrow and ran out the door.

The city was also quiet, except for the one place I had loved to go to, "Welcome to Pizza Pie Palace. Can I offer you into our new fruit salad pizza?" the cashier at the desk had the same monotone as they always did.

"No thanks. I'll have the plain cheese pizza, for here please." I smiled at the lady at the desk, her face was obviously miserable. I hand her my credit card.

"Name please?" she said, shifting, putting weight onto one foot.

"Speedy." I nod and step aside, leaning up against the wall by the desk.

God, I hate this place. I really miss being with other people. It has been a couple weeks sense they kicked me out of Titans East because they thought that when you bring a new hero into the house, they can just kick out the least favorite. So I'm sorry for not being the nicest to people, but they can just be bothering to me.

"Your pizza." The woman hands me a box, smelling very delicious.

"Thanks." I grab the box and walk out the door, sitting at a table, shaded by an umbrella. I open the box, "Oh my god." Who knew a pizza could look this good. I pick up a piece, the cheese pouring down, and the scent of the red sauce rising. The first bite is always the best.

"Hey-hey, my friend and I saw you," A teenage girl walks up to me, her long blonde hair, and blue eyes, with gentle freckles on her face. She wore a white tee shirt and a black jacket over it and some shorts, "so, you want to eat with us?" Her voice was shy, and small.

I lean back, looking to this girls friend, who had ginger hair and freckles, "What's you and your friends name?" I raise an eyebrow. Were they seriously hitting on me?

She giggles, and her friend gets up, this friend clearly knew what she was doing, she wore the shortest possible skirt and a tight tube top with her hair falling over her shoulders, "I'm Gigi, pleasure to meet you." She holds out her hand, and a shake it, "And this is Laura, my friend."

I stand up, "Well, it was nice meeting you both, but I don't want to sit next to a girl who cheats on her boyfriend." I smirk and grab my pizza box and start to walk away.

"What! I do _not_ have a boyfriend!" The Gigi girl shouts to me.

I turn around, "Really? You have 'cheater' written all over you…" I pause, "or should I said dressed all over you." I take a bite of my pizza. "But you know what? I'm feeling extra adventurous today." I walk up, setting my box of pizza on the table, "Your name was Laura, right?" I smile to Gigi's wing-woman.

She nods. I gently place my hand on her cheek and kiss her hard. I pull back and both the girls were wide eyed, "Now excuses me, I have somewhere not to be." I turn back around and walk, but stop, and turn my head back, "See Gigi, I gotta say, your wing-woman is a pretty good kisser…..people get what they deserve." I turn on my heel and walk away, satisfied with myself.

I carry my box of pizza, walking though out the town, till I get to a forest and climb up a tree. I sit, finishing the last piece of pizza, "Best damn pizza I have ever eaten." I set the box next to me. The moon rested high in the sky, illuminating everything around me.

I looked out the sea of green trees. It was truly quiet. I was truly alone. This was not the plan when I said I was going to get out today. I really am alone, and probably will be for a very long time.

A blast of light shines out in front of me from a very far distance away. I leap out of the tree, running for where the shining light came from. Hoping no one was harmed.

Maybe I spoke too soon.

**End of Series** **1**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first series! i thought i should write this chapter, because i thought i should have added this before i take a break.

review please and all that other stuff! :D

thanks ;D


	12. SNEAK PEAK: SERIES 2

i couldnt help it, so read the sneak peak of the next series!

* * *

**+++Annabel+++**

I woke up in a large room, scattered onto the floor. I heard a voice coming from the other side of this blank room.

"Yes, yes. She is here." He pauses, "So you say about a week?"

I stood up, looking at him; I snapped out my whip and knocked the cell phone out of his hand, "Why am I here? Are you _selling me_?"

He turns to me, "Just stay calm, all will be over in about a week." He uses a calm tone.

"Over, what do you mean, 'over'? Are you selling me for tests? Tests that will _kill_ me?" I run at him, getting out my sound waves.

He dodges out of the way, and then grabs me, "You know, if you w_ere_ mine, I would kill you now. You are very annoying." I can feel a smirk on his face.

"Well I'm glad the feeling is mutual." I grit my teeth, turning around and try to kick him in the face. He grabs my foot and twists it, I scream in the pain.

"Shit!" he shouts as I fall to the ground.

"What? Feeling guilty?" I mock him in a pouty tone.

"No, I can't hurt you." He paced, frustrated, "Are you hurt in any way?"

"I'm emotionally distressed, thanks for asking." I scowl.

His face was annoyed and he walked away, "Just don't tempt me to hurt you this week."

Great, I'm stuck here with _him_ this week.

* * *

Hope your excited to see what happens next! because i am for sure!

thanks for reading! ;D


	13. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Announcement to all of you! Series two has been published! *Yay!* It's called The Girl With The Mask. Check it out, read it, review it. It will be having more of the OCs that some of you submitted in the past! So read it! And make me smile!**


End file.
